After Life
by Taokitty
Summary: Guild wars is just a game, right? You can conveniently fight monsters, chat, and whatever floats your mind. However, what no one realized, how this affected the living breathing people in the game. Real life, Game POV


There was a crash, a stab, a shriek, and than, blood.

The party fought continiously and effortless against the contraire party before them who's all attacks were futile.

The man just surveyed the battle, his muscles rather relax, and his face with high content, despite, that he was battling. Which, caused the undesirable pain to his sides.

He grunted in reply, and curled up in what would have been a fetal position if he had been lieing down, but he hadn't, and he knew very well that he shouldn't over react to pain in such a way. It was, embarrsing, but, it was an element that he himself enjoyed, he idly thought about how he always over reacted, maybe because he wasn't usually hit, and by _fire_ for that matter.

Which, caused the next careless event, when a shadow had over cast infront of him, he could only move his head up, before being whammed by the fire stick that the bandit had, hitting him squarely underneath the chin where, his tender flesh now was left singed with charred particles as small bits fell off, while he flew through the air like a lifeless puppet, but casually slung his arms infront of his back, if, this had been the first time he tried to pull such a stunt, he surely would of broken his arms by the sheer force of the whack, and his weight didn't help in this matter either.

Luckily, it all came naturally for him, like a well-rehearsed actor, he simple did what he learned, with such grace, which could only send an audience in awe. Contraire about the audience, it fit rather well in this situation.

He frowned for a minute, touching where that blasted stick of the bandit had hit him. He was lucky that it wasn't anything _too_ serious, like, say for example, a complete stab from the chin to the vulnerable tongue and roof (Which would of caused fatal woundries, luckily, it probably would be healed before than) but it still damn _hurt_!

"Kiyoshi-kun!" a voice cried out. Anyone could recognize this voice was one of a young entity. Pure innocence seemed to shine through it as the worry was featured through the young woman's voice. A second later, a green light that seemed unknown to the bandits encircled around him, it was a faint light, showing of a monk who was probably still in training, testing out and maneuvering their new found abilities. The light, if it was well trained, would of almost been as bright, and yet at the same time as dark and bold of his hair colour, which, evidently, was green.

A second later, true to the voice, a young woman rushed to his side, who couldn't even be considered that, from her evidently young age. Dark, chocolate locks fell before her pale face, her timid small figure was truly agile, as she rushed to the older man's side. Well, he wasn't _that_ old, but old enough to be an elder brother to the girl.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked, a rushed tone in her voice as her brows knit deeply in concern for a second or so, bent over to balance out his own bent form.

He waved a hand in dismissal, as if this wasn't the _first_ time he had been whacked like that. No really, this wasn't the first time he had been hit, and it wouldn't be the last time. Hell, he had more fatal injuries than the previous one! (Which, he subconsciously moved his hand to brush where the charred skin originally was, replaced with new, smooth skin biting the surface, realizing how much he should thank the monk).

Than, as casually as he had waved his hand, he brought his sword up, slowly, but evidently hitting a fatal spot as he heard the enemy gurgle out in surprise, no intelligible words could be heard as blood evidently spurted out of the even older man's mouth, before he swung backwards.

"Course I am, you know me!" he yelled with an overdose of enthusiasm, not to insult her by acting sarcasm, nothing of the sort, but to see the small, reassuring smile upon her own face, which lit up brightly before she went to stand up for a second. He always couldn't help but smile at the younger companion whenever she was worried, it was so cute, he found. A cute feature on any girl.

Too bad it was usually _only_ on the young cute girls that held such innocence, which only, let him to grimace, playing with a part of his mind of his own, personal mourning in his small mushroom room.

Any other thoughts, however, left him as he curiously eyed his companion. Instead of standing up again, she bent over next to the man that was fighting them not long ago (who had supremely owned Kiyoshi, by the way :B) and pulled her hand toward the man's throat, checking for any signs of life. Looking up with that same innocence a moment ago, the girl looked pleadingly upon the older companion who she so much looked up to and usually wouldn't battle without his command.

"Can I…?" she asked in the open space of air infront of her, eyes looking respectively upon the older man for his 'wisdom' of old age. Her voice held a hint of what sounded of worry, and eagerness at the same time, but, the two and two usually went together in a young girl, he seemed to note. Her voice evidently trailed off, until he waved his hand in dismissal, and the eager look in her green eyes returned once more, with so much energy upon her older comrade.

That's when, he realized, the other reason _why_ he wouldn't date the small girl before him (Besides age, he reminded himself). The girl's sincere, innocent look vanished in a second. The once vibrant green eyes transformed, as if possessed, the brunette's eyes turned to a ghastly white, the pupils that once reigned with concern were diminished and was filled with a sense of… _Malice_.

One that always sent shiver down his spine as he watched the girl with that same curiosity as before, no matter how disturbed he found her change. Innocent? Yes. Pure? No. Hell no.

As the girl knelt before the target, her smile formed into not one of her serene ones, but one of a sadist. Oh, how he hated sadists, and she was one of the first, and last one's he'd ever wish to encounter.

The body, that was once there a moment ago, looked even more dread and dead than before, as a creature summoned from the perished man's depths of his soul turned into the gruesome, bone chilling sight before him.

"_Animated bone horror_," he thought idly to himself," _Man, how I **hate** that spell of hers_," he thought more idly, than really in disgust. You'd think, by the way the girl acted, and treated people when she found a corpse, that she was the visage of a pure savior, come to save the poor souls from damnation of themselves and to heal all words like a good little savior should. Whoever thought that, should be shot in the head twenty times before death. (Which, he himself should be one of those many of a million).

No, she was, and always would be, a necromancer. He, truthly was never really fond of necromancers, seeing they always seemed to be able to turn him off, and look at the gruesome battles they had, his belief, was that many of them were sadistic, and, Taroi was no exception (even though, she was the first one he ever met). About that whole savior and justice theory… She was the bloody devil, coming to torture souls until they paid off their time, even then, who knew if they ever got to rest in peace with necromancers _screwing_ them over each time?

He, was particularly happy of befriending this small girl who had, grown quite fond of the older man, who he suspected to possibly have a crush on him. Though, chances of that, was probably very low. Despite seeing her commit this gruelish act each time, he still felt that pain of sickness as his stomach turned over. No one would have ever suspected she was a necromancer. Than again, one in a million.

"You know," called a voice behind him," You really should stop wounding yourself so much," the voice was cold and distant, and was so… _Scary_. He cringed from the voice more than anything, the voice, despite it's cold distinctition, was also a little childish. A girl in her womanhood, perhaps, even passed it by that grueling mature voice of hers, filled with snide remarks, which only justified this statement in a second or so," After all… I shouldn't have to waste all my energy upon healing the likes of you," she snided, before stabbing an enemy in the stomach behind her by her keen, sixth sense.

Anyone with common sense would of guessed that this girl was a necromancer. The girl idly brushed a purple bang away from her face. Always so calm and… Damn full of herself. Yet, she was the one that always seemed to look the most mature and calm in all situation, but, to him, she was still a snidy little brat. That much, hadn't changed.

Before he could even puff up in anger, Taroi reacted the quickest," But it's not his fault that he can't heal himself and is forever dependant on his items and such!" she whimpered, trying her best to defend the older companion out of the three. Sadly, she did the opposite, and did she hit base _hard_.

Sulking, the man before her was knelt on the ground, idly playing with dirt in front of him, with his silent moping. Only causing the two girls to form a sweat drop on their heads, while Taroi asked in a timid voice," Are you… Okay Kiyoshi?" she asked, nervous laughter filling her demeanor.

The other, however, couldn't help but nervously laugh herself, her train of thought, was much similar to Kiyoshi's, and could only think," Damn, did she hit base hard," which, seemed to be as natural to Taroi as it was to breath to have those, accidental moments where she did such things. And seeing she was so innocent, you couldn't exactly just yell in rage to her. That was the annoying thing about lil kids like her!

But, back to topic, the older girl scanned the horizon. Any sixth sense crawling? Negative. Any enemies in the horizon? Negative. An enemies behind her? She slid her brown eyes behind her, taking a quick, and yet, for thoughtful glance. Affirmative, judging by how fast they were moving, they'd probably arrive to their spot in about, 5 minutes.

Looking ahead of herself, she looked thoughtfully in the shade they were in. Nature always seemed to soften her up as she couldn't help but admire it's beauty… Too bad it was infested with so many creatures, both with evil intentions, and innocent ones.

Sighing, she spoke to the group, of her observations and her deduction, stopping the helpless Taroi from asking what was wrong, and snapping Kiyoshi out of his childish form.

"We have approximately five minutes before the enemy reigns to be in attacking range, for both parties, judging by how fat our bags are," she paused, patting her bag she carried," we should probably see a merchant to sell the cash. It helps keep bread on the table, after all," she added. Taroi, calmly lifted herself up, always admiring the girl in front of her. Her for her superior deduction skills, and Kiyoshi for his childish, yet graceful nature. And of course, his brawn strength which she would never be in comparison to.

She looked blankly ahead as Kiyoshi lifted himself up. Hands supporting his knees as he lazily stood up. The silent agreement had already passed by. Though they had replenished health (for Kiyoshi's case) and energy had long since returned, they figured they'd best call it a day.

Nodding in agreement, the three companions all synched as they all ran in the same direction, easily moving farther, and farther away from the enemies, with no grieving corpse for them to bury. But, since when did bandits grieve for their kin?

That experience, they all knew too well. But the main focus was, getting food on the table to eat.


End file.
